Living In Darkness
by Child of the Night13
Summary: "Hope you say your goodbyes,cause this will be the last time you ever see him" Klaus just kidnapped Damon,Stefan under a heavy coma,and Elena doesnt know what to do anymore...find out more in the Sequal of Damon's Journal!
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the new story the continuation of Damon's Journal.**

**I hope you enjoy this sequel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I found God<em>

_On the corner of First and Amistad_

_Where the west_

_Was all but won_

_All alone_

_Smoking his last cigarette_

_I said, "Where you been?"He said, "Ask anything"._

_Creeeeeek_

The door gently open illuminating the small confined dark room. Footsteps approach to the far side of the isolated room were a man layed, shirt torn apart exposing his upper bloody body, dark hair was a dirty mess and helpless sobs escape him.

_Where were you_

_When everything was falling apart?_

_All my days_

_Were spent by the telephone_

_That never rang_

_And all I needed was a call_

_That never came_

_To the corner of First and Amistad_

"Oh come, come now. Don't tell me your finish already," said the man who walk in. "I still have a lot of plans for you." Then he leans over the other body and whispers in his ear. "Plans for us, " he hissed. The injured man suddenly turns to look at him with ice murderous eyes and hiss, baring his fully extended canine teeth at him.

The sinister man through his head back and laughed. "Good! You still have some fight in you. Well then, best be on my way _mate_."

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

He turn to leave but pauses at the doorway, "Be prepared for what's gonna happen this week. Lots of surprises and we're going to have a ritual were you are the guest of honor." He smirks and laughs once more banging the door shut.

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? _

_Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

The man looked down once again, staring at the bloody floor beneath him. His wounds hadn't heal since last night-nor the previous night.

Quietly and struggling he sit up, leaning his back on the cold cement wall.

_In the end_

_Everyone ends up alone_

_Losing her_

_The only one who's ever known_

_Who I am_

_Who I'm not, who I wanna be_

_No way to know_

_How long she will be next to me_

His sorrow blue eyes glaze up at the ceiling where a small window stood. His blue eyes watch the moonlight of the cresent moon above him while a single tear rolls down his swollen cheek.

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

"Please help me." he whispered to the moon. ""Please. I don't want to live like this any longer." More tears rolled down.

"Please!" he whispered and broke into a silent sobs.

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

"Stefan, where are you?" he whispers hugging himself. "Where?"

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_To find me,_

_ To find me…_

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the beginning of the story. <strong>

**Song played here: **

_**You found Me-The Fray**_

**Songs inspired this:**

_**You found Me-The Fray**_

_**How to Save a Life-The Fray**_

_**Never say Never-The Fray**_


	2. Moonlight

**Welcome readers! Alright here is the first chapter of the sequel. **

**I hope you'll enjoy it! Again I say any ideas are open, criticism, suggestions, comments on story or my writing even if something negative put it up here. **

**Those who are new here please first read **_**Damon's Journal**_** then come back; I don't want you getting lost here (trust me you will.)**

**And sorry I took a while I started this at my mom's work and didn't come back for a while. Not doing this mistake again. **

**Here's Chapter 1: **_**Moonlight **_**on Living in Darkness**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Slowly and carefully Elena strokes Stefan's arm as they gently lowered him on his bed. She swallows back a sob, he was so pale, sweat pour down his forehead and his wounds have not even begun healing. "He's burning up." Said Caroline.<p>

"Go get some towels and cold water. Elijah, what the matter with him? Why isn't he healing?" asks Alaric as he took a seat next to Elena comforting her. Caroline and Bonnie quickly went to fetch the towels and water while Elijah stood on the doorway looking at the youngest Salvatore.

"Well his wounds will heal eventually but slower than normal and it will take a while since he's diet is animal blood. As for why he has a fever I don't know."

"Isn't there something we can do? Like some blood or a spell or something that can help him?" Elena pleads to him. Elijah's posture didn't change, he still had those focus, hard eyes on her.

"I'm afraid not Ms. Gilbert. It's all up to him and time. "Alaric curse, "But we don't have time! He needs to get better soon and we need to look for Damon." Elena gasps, she totally forgot about Damon.

"Alaric is right. He needs to get better quick and we need to search for Damon. Stefan would have wanted us to do so."

Just then Caroline came back with the towels while Bonnie came in with a clear bowl of water.

"Here are the things." She said as the place it on the bed stand. Almost immediately Elena grabs a towel and dunks it inside the water, squeeze the remaining water before planting it on Stefan's forehead avoiding his cut.

"Elena we need to give him human blood maybe it'll help more." Suggest Caroline. Elena shook her head, "No, I don't want him to go all crazy like last time. He can't control it, Carol. He just can't. I-I don't want him to wake up and go on a bloodbath mission."

Alaric sighs, "Without it he's not even going to wake up. He needs too, for himself, for you, for Bonnie, Caroline and me…and especially for Damon." Elena stares at him for a minute before turning to Stefan who looks a little paler.

"You're right. You both are." Taking that as an invitation Caroline dash off to the Salvatore blood supply and came back with two AB blood bags. She tore the top and gave it to Elena.

Then she slowly helps upright Stefan's neck before pouring the substance down his throat. At first Elena couldn't get the blood down his throat, Stefan gag or choke on it.

When she finally had a little success she stops in fear of choking him. "Please Stefan get better soon. For me, Stefan. For your brother." She whispers to him, slowly stroking his face and smoothing out his hair.

The others took this as an intimate moment and left the room. Slowly teardrops fell on Stefan as Elena wimp softly, "Please Stefan wake up. Wake up!" There was no movement on the body, not even the faintest trace that he'll wake up.

Elena's sobs continue to grow more rapidly, "Oh Stefan just wake up! Wake up!"

She lays her head against his irregular breathing chest, "Wake up," she whispers "Wake up."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Stefan POV~<strong>_

I woke up to a white space abyss. The whole room was white; slowly I turn to my left to see a green door. _Yes an exit._

Cautiously I got up, taking in my surrounding though there was nothing but white walls and white title floor. I walk to the door and turn the knob but it didn't open. Frustrated I started to shake it, pull and push it to open but it wouldn't open.

"It's pointless you know." Said a voice, I quickly turn back to see a women hovering over the white floor (what I think I was the floor). She was wearing a white elegant dress and a small blue pendant necklace, she was barefoot but I don't think the shoes were necessary.

"You can't exactly leave yet, though I seriously I don't understand why. You're not dead but yet our soul is here." Her voice was soft, comforting and elegant but at the same time humorist and a bit irritated. "Who are you? Where is this place? Where am I?"

She smiles, "Oh Stefan, it's been a long, long time since I have last see your beloved face. Your light brown hair just like your father's."

Subconsciously I step forward but only a few feet away from this woman. "Who are you?"

I repeated my previous question. She floated closer to me; instinctively I position for an attack but her sincere smile never left her face. "I suppose you don't remember me. After all you were just a innocent baby when I left the living world. Damon remembers I'm sure." I froze.

_Damon._

Damon in danger, he needs me. What happen to him? What happen to me? Is he here with me? Oh, god how do I go back?

"I'm afraid Damon isn't here though if we don't finish this tour I seriously think he will accompany me at any moment.

Come Stefan there is much to do before you can return and find your brother." She attentively reach for me, I step back. "I still don't know who you are?" I whispered almost hiss.

She turns toward me and raises her arms, "Stefan James Salvatore is that any way to talk to your mother?"

_Mother._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Damon~<strong>_

Damon winces every time the car hit a hole on the road or speed bumps. He's wounds haven t begun healing, he had no idea where he was going since there was a cotton black bag on his head and his arms were tied on his back and his legs were also tied.

"Don't worry, mate. We're almost there." Said Klaus and Damon hiss at him. Klaus chuckles, "Save your energy, Salvatore. It's going to get ugly." Klaus saw another hole on the road and smirks as he accelerated. Damon growls as he jump up and hit his head on the car door.

"Yeah very ugly indeed."

A few more minutes pass when they suddenly came to a halt. Klaus got off the car and left for a few minutes. _This is my chance_, he thought.

He stared kicking at the car door until it open up violently. He started squirming out when someone caught his legs.

"Is this the one you were talking about? He doesn't look much." The new voice said. "Yup that's him, the irritating devil."

The new person lifted Damon up and pushes him back in position before closing the door. The two passenger doors open and the engine spring to life. "So where is this warehouse?" said Klaus.

"Just keep driving I'll tell you and don't worry I got my supplies in there too." He said and laughs. Klaus join in the laughter as they head back in the road.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry I haven't update, like I say I started this chapter at my mom's work and couldn't get to it until now. I know it's a bit short but I hope it makes up the wait and don't worry I'll update more frequent now.<strong>

**Review!**


	3. Mist

**Hello readers! Welcome back to Living in Darkness. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here's another chapter. **

**Thank you all for your patience if I was the one waiting I wouldn't even live for long with the suspense! **

**Btw the season finale…FREAKIN' AWESOME! sorry had to get that out my chest. **

**So here is Chapter 2 of Living in Darkness**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~With Damon~<strong>_

Once again the car came to a halt. Both villains got out of the car and slam the doors close. Even with the cotton bag on his head, Damon's super hearing can still capture their conversation.

"Well we're here Klaus. What do we do with the vampire?" Klaus chuckles and pats his friend on his shoulder, "I'll tell you with time what I want but for now lets just get this pathetic vampire in. Its getting late." After hearing this Damon started to squirm, hoping that the bids on his feet and wrist come out.

Non valid, his left door opens and someone was pulling him off the car. He landed on the ground with the thud, making him growl. Someone grab him from his legs and started pulling him along as they walk. Every bump of the uneven ground send waves of pain to Damon.

He growls and occasionally moans at every rock, stick, and stone that hit him on his back and head. There was a loud creek sound as the warehouse doors open and the floor was smoother with wood. There was a final hit on the back of his head which knock him out cold.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Bordering House~<strong>_

"He's getting worse by the minute." said Elena as she wiped away some of the beads of sweat that rolls down Stefan's pale face. "He's wounds are not even healing. Bonnie did you find anything?" Bonnie, who was sitting the other side of the bed with her witch book looks up and shook her head.

"No nothing yet. I'll keep looking." Elena sighs and gently kisses Stefan's cheek. _Please get better soon. Please Stefan. _

Caroline moves over to the depress girl and gently hugs her. "It'll be alright Lena. He's a vampire after all, he'll be just fine. What me to spend the night here, keep you company?" Elena nods trying not to cry again, "I would like that."

"I also will stay, Lena. I'm sure I can find something." said Bonnie grabbing Elena's hand which was intertwines with Stefan's.

Alaric suddenly enters the room, "Elijah left already. He said he'll be back tomorrow." The girls nodded and Alaric sat at the edge to the bed staring at the sick vampire. "We should get him to drink." he said finally after a full ten minutes observing him.

Caroline sighs and pinch the bridge of her nose, "We tried. He doesn't want to in a way, he chokes on it and some barley goes down successfully."

Alaric frowns, "We still have to give him some blood, he lost a lot and it'll help him recover."

"We could try again but I don't think we made any progress." Caroline said and dash out of the room only seconds later coming in with a blood bag. Alaric help Elena put Stefan in a sitting position, as Caroline slowly opens his mouth wide enough and slip in some blood.

A few seconds later, Stefan chokes on the blood. Caroline immediately stops and pats gently on his chest while Alaric pats his back. Stefan stop coughing and they settled him back down. "Well at lets this time it was more." Caroline commented after a minute of silent.

"We should let him rest, its getting late. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"It's a girls night, Ric. We can handle Stefan and any other intruder if necessary. We have a vampire, a witch, and a vampire-hunter in training I think we're fine."

Alaric chuckles, "Alright but call me anytime if you need me."

Elena smiles and hugs him, "Alright we will. And thank you, Ric."

"For what?""For being there for me, for taking care of me."

Alaric smiles, "You don't have to thank me, I do it because I want to not because I'm force to. See you tomorrow girls."

"Bye."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Inside Stefan's subconscious~<strong>_

"We're are we exactly?" asks Stefan as he and his mother walks along a white trail. It seems like they were walking for centuries but surely it was just a few minutes.

"Well this isn't heaven, it's a lot better than this. And this isn't hell, no fire or cold small spaces. And its not purgatory…you're not dead… or undead or… undead dead, you now what I mean."

Stefan chuckles. She reminded him of Damon.

"We're just in you subconscious."

"And why are we hear again."

Gemma stops walking and looks at him seriously. "You need to remember a few things, Stefan. Important things. Things that you experience but don't remember."

Stefan looks at her seriously, "What type of things?"

Gemma smiles, "Come, son. I'll show you one of them."

Suddenly by her side appeared smoke. Stefan looks at it careful as it mortified into a scene. "Go closer."

Stefan obeyed, overwhelmed of the magic that is occurring at his very eyes. The smoke got more clearer revealing a memory.

Stefan was now every close to this portal that he didn't noticed Gemma stood behind him until she push him in.

He was back in Mystic Falls only this time it was different. The town was his old hometown. The Mystic Falls he grew up in. He looks back and saw his old house. Stefan stood there admiring his old home with awe. How long has it been since he last seen it? Many centuries ago.

The white marble doorway suddenly burst open and out came a small boy. The boy ran out of the porch and crouch down under the steps, hiding. Stefan walks closer to get a better view. The small boy have light brown wavy hair that falls on his forehead and sticks out his ears.

His amuse shinning little eyes that were full of happiness are olive green. Instantly Stefan realize it was himself. He estimated he was about six years old.

The six year old himself place his hand on his mouth, giggles threaten to come out. The door once again open, gentle this time and another boy appeared. This boy was much taller than the younger himself. He scan his surroundings carefully and step closer to were the younger boy was.

Stefan saw that this new boy had raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. Damon, he thought. He estimated that his brother was ten. Damon once again scan the area and sighed resting on the edge of the porch right above the younger Stefan.

"Oh Stefan where are you?" Damon called out. "Come out, come out where ever you are little brother."

The younger version on himself giggles and immediately re-claps his hand on this mouth but not before Damon detects the giggle.

Damon smirks and sits on the rail above his brother. "If only Stefan reveals himself that I can give him one of Emma's famous chocolate chip cookies that just came out of the oven."

He took out a handkerchief and got out a cookie and took a bite out of it.

"Mmmm its sooo good. To bad Stefan wasn't here. I'm afraid there's not more left except the one in my hand."

The little boy couldn't contain himself no longer and jumps out of his hiding spot and tackles his brother. Both boys tumble to the ground.

The little one landed on his brother. "I want the cookie." he chanted over and over again trying to grab the cookie from his older brothers hands.

The older boy laughs, "Here its yours. And there's more in the kitchen. I was just joking with you." The little boys smiles and hugs his brother as he tried to sit up.

"I love you, Damon."

"Love you too, little brother."

Suddenly at the door step came a full grown man. His hands were place on his back and his expression was serious. "Boys." he said with authority.

Both boys stumble to get up, once they did they place both hands behind there back and bow respectfully to the man.

Stefan recognize that gesture, it was the one they always did when Father appeared. He looks up at the man and realize it his Father. Giuseppe Salvatore trolls closer to the boys. "I hope you are behaving, am I correct?"

"Yes Father." The younger Salvatore said immediately.

"Damon?"

Damon continues to stare at the wooden floor and mumbles, "Yes, Father"

Giuseppe glared at his oldest son, "What did you say boy?" he said anger barely able to contain itself in his voice. The younger Stefan gasps at his brother rudeness and is frighten of what might occur at that moment.

Stefan himself barely able to control his temper too. Now he knows the true nature of Giuseppe Salvatore. That pathetic, useless bastard who made Damon suffer.

The younger version of Damon sighs and looks up to his Father with a cold glaze. "I said, Yes, Father we are behaving."

His father continues to glare at Damon, either on of them breaking contact, fighting over the dominance. "Stefan please go into the kitchen. I believe Emma needs your assistance."

The little boy looks surprise but nods, "Come with me, brother."

"No," Giuseppe suddenly hiss, "I need a word with Damon. Go on Stefan."

Stefan stayed in place, unsure of what to do. Damon nods to him and he hesitantly goes into the house.

"Damon take a walk with me to the stables."

"Yes, Father."

The two of them walk away, unaware that little Stefan was following them. Stefan frowns and follows himself to the others.

Once they reach the stables, Giuseppe order one of the servants to prepare his horse. He looks down at Damon. "Boy, how may times have I told you not to disrespect me. I am your elder! Your Father! You must treat me with courtesy and respect!"

Damon glares at his horse, Jack. Not even paying much attention to his Father. "Do you understand, Damon?"

Damon didn't answer. Giuseppe's eyes flared with anger. "Damon Miguel Salvatore!"

He yells suddenly making Damon, little Stefan, and Stefan himself flinch.

"I said do you understand!"

"….Yes, Father. I understand perfectly." he said sarcastically. Unfortunately Giuseppe also notices and couldn't contain it any longer.

He slap Damon across his cheek. His head spun around to the right were his eyes widen when he saw little Stefan hidden behind some hay. Little Stefan claps his hand over his mouth, muffing the load gasp. Damon slowly turns to meet the infuriating glaze of his father.

Giuseppe roughly grabs Damon from his collar shirt and lift him up a little, his toes barely touching the ground. He leans closer to him, noses almost touching.

"Do you understand Damon?" He said again, whispering. Silently Damon nods slowly, "…Good. Now never again disrespect me again. Or else face even bigger consequences."

He pushes Damon, making him fall and roll over to his back. Giuseppe straightens his coat and makes way out of the stable where his horse was waiting. He stared at his son for half a second before riding off in to the wood trails leading into the community.

The younger Damon stood there still, not noticing that Stefan cam running towards him. "Damon? Damon are you alright brother?" he cried hugging him furiously. Damon didn't hug him back, he stood there motionless. "Brother?" Suddenly making little Stefan jump, Damon sprang to his feet and grabs him by his coat.

"Why in earth's name are you doing here Stefan? Didn't you obey him? Why did you follow us?"

"I-I was worried about you, Damon. I wanted to see if-if you didn't get into any trouble and that-"

"Enough Stefan! Please next time no matter what the circumstances is, please dear brother do not follow me. If he or even I tell you to leave, you leave. Understand?"

Little Stefan didn't say anything, his glaze was fix on the dirt ground beneath them. "Stefan! Do you understand, brother?"

"Yes, Damon I understand."

Damon sighs and hugs his little brother. "Good," he said as he stroke Little Stefan's hair "I love you Stefan. I always will."

"Forever and ever, Damon?"

"For an infinity even after death I will always love and take care of you."

Mist clouded Stefan's vision he blink and suddenly he was back with Gemma. "Welcome back, son. Trust you had a nice experience."

Stefan shook his head, "I wouldn't even call it nice. Why did you show it to me?"

Gemma sighs and turns around shaking her head. "I need you to learn events that happen between you're father, and Damon. I need you to know-"

"Is this about how Father treated Damon badly and abusing him? Then I already know that."

Gemma frantically turns around eyes widen in shock. "You already know that? Huh, well that's one thing taken care off."

Stefan frowns, "One thing? There's more?"

Gemma gently grabs Stefan by his shoulders and stares into his emerald green eyes, "There are more secrets hidden beneath your brother. And some I have no idea how he cope with it….and I don't know how you will."

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the wait. You guys have patients! That's something I seriously need. I try to update as soon as I can. Do not panic!<strong>

**Again very, very sorry about the wait, I apologize sincerely. But please Review!**

**And next chapter we start with the torturing scenes. **

**Beware.**


	4. Rough Night

**Hello readers welcome back! I know I update like one a month and a few of you pointed it out for me. **

**So sorry for that. But I will try to update at least one every week. I'll try, if not one every two weeks. **

**But anyway here is Chapter 3 on Living in Darkness**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Some torturing scenes are present in this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>~Bordering House~<strong>

"…so anyone has an idea of transiting blood into Stefan easier?" Caroline asks randomly, playing around with a rubber ball she found.

Bonnie sighs, "Well lets see, we try the usual blood doing down the mouth thing…not working. We could try injection or IV or tube down the throat."

Elena gasps, "Tube down the throat? Bonnie that just wrong!"

"What? I'm just throwing in ideas."

Caroline sighs, "She's right Elena. Right now we aren't focusing if its wrong or not. Right now we need to get blood into Stefan's system as fast as possible. He needs it Elena, it's the substance that keeps us going. Without blood he'll…he will died."

Elena looks at her friends then to Stefan who was paler than usual and breathing irregular. Sweat continues to pour down his baby face. "You're right Carol. He needs is now. So what do we got?"

"I think I saw some needles in the bathroom cabinet. I'll go check." Caroline dash out the door.

"In case she doesn't, I'm going to find a tube." announce Bonnie getting up and going out the room.

"Bonnie!"

"What! Just in case!"

Elena sighs and gently hugs Stefan, "Please get better soon. We need you. I need you…Damon, your brother needs you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Damon~<strong>_

**Warning: Torturing scenes are next. Young readers you've been warn. **

Damon growls as he comes out of his knockout. He opens his eyes and blinks trying to clear his vision. He was in another part of this big warehouse, shackled on the ground by his hands and feet. Damon pulls on the chains trying to break loose.

But then he realized his strength was weakened; vervained. _Damn Klaus, damn him to the deepest part of Hell. He thinks he can crush me so easily, well news flash I'm a hard shell to crack. _

The door of the room open wide, letting in some light. "Ahh I see the patient is awake. Well I hope you are comfortable." The stranger steps closer to Damon only to be hiss at.

"My, my. Klaus is right. You do have some fight in you. This will be more entertaining than I thought."

"Who are you?" Damon demanded, eyes cold as ice locks on the strangers shadow eyes.

The stranger with a scar crossing his face from his eye to his lips smirks, "Names Jez, my lad. Jez the Tormentor as my friends call me."

Damon chuckles, "Tormentor? I see why. Anyone will be tormented for the rest of their days just staring at you're cut off face."

Instead of getting mad and slapping him as Damon thought he would, Jez the Tormentor just laughed.

"I like you, lad. It's a shame really that I have to break your spirit. We could have been such great friends."

Damon snorted, "I highly doubt that. I wouldn't be seen with a lowlife of a creature you are."

Jez suddenly grab a hold on Damon's lower jaw, clinging on it with force.

"Watch your mouth now, _silver-tongued_," he said stepping closer to Damon, noses almost touching.

This move has a sense of déjà vu to Damon. "Or else that pretty little tongue of yours goes bye-bye."

Damon stares at him murderously. The Tormenter gets go of his jaw and shifted his glaze on his forehead not wanting to look at those piercing ice blue eyes that scream danger.

Damon smirks in recognition. _I might even win this thing_, he thought.

"Jez? Are you done fooling around with the pathetic vampire, mate?" Jez continue to stared at Damon, observing him from head to toe then spit on his face. Damon did not even flinch, you learn a thing or two to resist in war.

"Relax Klaus, just looking at my hundred and twentieth victim….or was is a thousand and twentieth?"

Damon snickered and grins up to Jez, "Getting old there, huh grandpa?"

Jez just smiles at him but in reality he was burning with anger. He gave a small light pat on Damon's back before leaving him and closing the wooden door.

Jez casually walks toward Klaus and sits on the plastic chair next to him with a sigh. "So opinion?" asks Klaus rubbing his temples in a circular motion. "First what is the vampire's name?"

"Damon Salvatore."

"Ahh alright then. Well what can I say? He is certainly has resistance and by the looks of it a hard nut to crack.

Though I kind off admire his temper and attitude. Why do you even want to break him in the first place?"

Klaus sighs and stares off into the distance after a few moments he spoke. "At first, my friend I wanted him to suffer what he did to my beloved Victoria long ago. But now…now that is not the only reason."

"And what reason is that?"

"…one that I yet do not comprehend my friend. But its in me and it burns like the fires from hell."

Jez nods. A few uncomfortable minutes pass before Klaus stood up and yawns. "Would it be fine for you if we start with some torture now."

"I would love to. However I'm going to start small."

"Whatever your comfortable with."

"Alright then, bring up the prisoner."

Once again the door open abruptly startling Damon from his not-so comfortable sleep. "Sorry to wake up the princess but I'm afraid you have a appointment for some beating, mate."

Damon yawns with boredom, "When did I make that appointment again? Well I'm gonna have to cancel on you on that one or perhaps reschedule it."

"Mhmm very funny Salvatore." Klaus walks up to Damon and place a gag on his mouth, tying it from behind. Klaus then cuffs his arms behind him before unlocking the shackles. He lifted him up and takes him outside the room.

They walk up to a wooden pole and Klaus cuffs his left hand to the pole.

Damon saw his chance and looks at his surrounding, observing every inch of the room, looking for an escape route. He noticed Jez the Tormentor standing next to a table re- arranging a set of thing no doubt methods of torture.

"Klaus can you take off his shirt and the gag." Jez said not bothering to look at them. Klaus takes off the gag first then examines the set of clothes Damon has.

He choose his signature clothing; a black silk shirt accompanied by a black leather jacket, black jeans and black soft boots.

But of course Klaus has no mercy, he torn off the jacket and the shirt.

"Hey! What the hell! That is a expensive leather jacket I got from Italy and only found in Italy mind you, and my shirt! This is John Varvatos, dude-dick move."

Jez chuckles and turns around to glare at Klaus, "I like him, Klaus. Can't we just torture him but not break him. His humor is splendid!"

"Glad you like it." Damon commented smiling sarcastically at Jez who smiles back with the same humor.

Klaus growls, "Jez! Focus here!"

Jez grin wipes out his face immediately and returns to the table. When he turns back he grips the edge of the whip tightly.

Damon eyed the whip, looking at its length and how tightly Jez holds it.

_**"**_

_**No please Father I'll never disobey you again. Please stop! Please!" Damon plead as once again the whip penetrated his skin, blood soars down the damage back. **_

_**"No. You will receive your punishment either way Damon. Take it as a man! Continue!"**_

_**28...29...30...35...43...44...**_

_**"Please Father! Please make it stop! Make it stop!" Damon cries out, tears pouring like waterfalls and his back aching throb. "No Damon, take it as a man! Men do not cry!"**_

_**"Please!"**_

_**"No!"**_

"Hey man? Yo, vamp you alright?" says Jez. Already the vampire breathes rapidly, eyes wide with horror. "Give me that!" Klaus grabs the whip from Jez and started slashing out on the expose back.

"Gah!" Damon cries out as the unexpected violent slash on his back. Klaus slashes out the whip again and again each one more stronger than the last. And that was the only time Damon lets out a yell.

He arch his back and hiss but that was all. _He is defiantly mentally stronger than I thought_, thought Jez. He squinted as the drops of blood unexpectedly lands on his eye.

_5, 6, 7, 8, 9 , 10, 12...18...25...38...46...59...80..99...100._

Damon counted at least hundred slashes of the whip penetrated his skin after it stop. His vision became blurry but he shook it off, determined not to show any weakness or evidence it hurt.

Which it did.

"Is that it?" he managed to whisper with the same attitude he had before, "I suspected more."

Klaus circles around him, tossing the whip hand to hand, then he looks up to Jez, who stands still the whole time. "You got more, mate?" he asks pacing next to him. "Lots more." Jez replied back, arms cross on his chest glaring at Damon.

Klaus toss the whip to Jez who place it on the table. Klaus gave out a huge sigh, "That felt splendid. So much pressure of my shoulders."

_And into my back_, thought Damon. Jez gave a small smile in return, "What's next chief?"

"Mmhmmm, I'll let you do this one. Have fun." Jez nods as Klaus pats him on the back before retreating to one of the rooms.

"Looks like its just you and me, lad." Jez said as he examines the damage that Klaus did. Damon's back was red with strikes that had some dried up blood while other marks had fresh blood leaking out.

He was breathing heavily but that was it. No yelling that it hurt. No tears in his eyes. Not a sound escape his lips after the first hit began. Jez was impress. It's been a longest of time that someone refuses to show any weakness while being tortured.

He was impress by Damon's determination not to cry out.

_Though that will change soon enough_, he thought. _A shame really._

"Unfortunately, Tormentor. So what's next? Vervain? Stakes? Hitting me with bamboo sticks?"

Jez glares at the bloody vampire, confused. "How can you still be so…so bubbly after what just happen?"

Damon shrugs then growls, "Don't know. It's a gift, or perhaps I'm use to these types of punishments."

Jez nods, "Agreeable then. Alright lad, Klaus told me you're the type who loves some adventure with pain well feast you eyes on this, mate."

Jez went back to the table and got another whip only this time it was multi-leathered stripes with razors and hooks at the end.

"Oh joy," Damon whispered eyeing the whip.

"I call this baby, the Hooker. She claws on you and usually doesn't want to let go of her catch. Got her in Rome in 1632 and she still works like a charm."

"Oh I bet she does" replied Damon. _This is going to hurt…a lot._

Jez nods and stands a few steps away from Damon's back. "Its time for her to shine again."

Without any other warning, Jez lets out the Hooker. Damon hiss and arch his back as the razors and hooks collide with his skin. He lets out a breath and closes his eyes shut. "Now here is the tricky part. Getting her to let go."

And he was right, Jez tug on the whip but it did not let go of its hold on the vampire. Damon clench his teeth, squeeze his eyes shut till it hurt. Jez pulls again, harder this time and the Hooker lets go of her grasp.

Damon gasps, eyes flung open and mouth form a perfect "o" but no yell escape his lips.

Jez squints as blood drops rain on his cheek and eye. "Whoa! Still got her charm…oh see this, Salvatore? That's a piece of your flesh, literally."

Damon lets out a gasp, hand clawing at the painted-red floor for support. "Well, she still works."

Jez again lets the Hooker strike against the flesh of the vampire on his ribcage. He arch his back and his eyes shut tight. Jez pulls and the Hooker release sending splashes of crimson droplets everywhere.

More flesh appeared on the hooks. "Ahh" Damon growls, teeth still clench tight making his lower jaw hurt.

_4...15...21...25...34...39...50...55...70_

"Gah, no more," Damon whispered mouth dripping with blood. He cough trying to for the words in his mouth.

"Huh? What was that vampire?" Jez said wiping the sweat of his forehead.

"Please," his voice hoarse. "Please stop. Please…let me rest for the night. Please, Jez."

Jez pause.

He looks closer at the damage he's done. All of Damon's back and sides are painted bright red, some areas skin torn apart that the muscle was visible. And on his left ribcage there was a big piece of skin torn and hanging on the side by a thread of skin.

He sighs and stretches, "Ummm alright Salvatore. I'll let you rest…for now."

He places the Hooker on the table and walks toward where the vampire was shackled. He un-cuff Damon and pick him up though Damon hiss and growls. They walk, Damon half supporting himself on Jez as the reach the little room.

Jez places Damon on the ground…on his back. "Ahh!" He hiss eyes shut feeling like little needles are prickling into his skin running through his back.

"Sorry, mate." Jez whispered as he re-shackles him. He turns to leave, locking the door behind him.

"Oh gods" Damon moans trying to re-arrange his sitting. He close his blue eyes to the world concentrating on his breathing. He hiss and growls as he carefully leans against the wall.

The pain was indescribable, he gave up as the needles on his back return with more power. He sat there for a while, analyzing the possible ways to lay down and get some rest. He needs all the strength he cam muster.

Finally he settles himself down on one side, legs stretches and arms extended to one side. It still hurt but not at much. He lay there for a couple of minutes letting his body adjust to this position. he mind, however wondered off.

He thought of many things; his old life, the pain he had to endure, the lost of his mother and his friends,

the lost of his best friend in the army, his new "friends" back in Mystic Falls, Elena, but most importantly his mind wonder off to his little brother Stefan.

_How is he? His he alive? _

_Did Klaus hurt him badly? _

_His he alright? _

These and more questions wonder inside his mind.

_Will I ever see Stefan again?_

He hope so. He hope that this torturing business will end soon, that Klaus be satisfied of the work that's been done.

However, knowing people like Klaus…he knew he was doomed.

The only way out of here is escape. And Damon was sneaky enough to do so. The question is: Will he make it out alive?

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it. Thank you all for reviewing and promise that I will update hopefully by next weekend.<strong>

**Remember to review! Much appreciated!**


	5. Tell Me

**Hi guys welcome back to the story. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, alerts, and favorites. **

**Here is chapter 4 (I think) on Living in Darkness**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"There. That should do it." Said Bonnie as she took out the needle out of Stefan's arm. Caroline succeeded in finding some injections, they fill the tiny tube with blood about ten times over-a full blood bag.<p>

"I think its working." Elena whispered as the color slowly came back to Stefan. "That's good. The sooner the better so we can search for Damon. So talking about our cocky, playboy vampire; where do you think Klaus took him?"

Elena sighs and shook her head. She didn't think she had any tears left to cry over Damon-so she was surprise as a tear slip through her lashes.

"I don't know," she whispered, clutching to Stefan's hand. "I just…I just wish he's alright but knowing Klaus and what he wants…I…I fear for his life."

Bonnie nods, understandingly. Sure she doesn't have the best relationship with the 150-year-old-blue eyed vampire but with all that has happen recently she can help but feel sadness and worry toward him.

And anger.

Anger at Klaus for kidnapping her friend and god-knows-what he's doing to him at this very moment.

Caroline sighs too, she too share the same feelings as Bonnie. Even though he was a jerk to her and used her before; over time she started to forgive him and worry about him. He save her countless of times lately and its only fair she did the same.

"What did Klaus said exactly? Something about breaking his spirit and crushing him and having this friend that can help him?"

Bonnie though about it for a minute, "Yeah he did. Wait I have a idea."

Both girls look up to their witch friend, "What?"

"Okay if his friend is known to have good torturing ideas or reputation in that then he must be well known everywhere to the vampire/mystical world, right? So we can asks other mystical creatures about a guy like this.

And we can start with the vampire with the most experience."

"Elijah." they said together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Inside Stefan's subconscious~<strong>_

"So what next? You said that Damon has more secrets." said Stefan as they continue to walk. The room no longer was blank. Now it had memories; little screens like a TV playing over a scene of his life. Once in a while he'll stop and stare at the repay of his memory and he looks away at the ones he was the Ripper.

Gemma didn't stop to see none of the memories, she let him do so and waited patiently for him to finish; a similarity she has with him, Damon nor his Father never were patient.

"The truth is my dear boy, is that I don't know where to begin. There just so much I can show you in such little time. I have to choose wisely.

I already have one in mind its just that…" she broke off staring straight ahead then fix her eyes on the ground.

Stefan stared at her nervously but confident the same time, "What is it Mother?"

She sighs, "Stefan I…oh how I wish this doesn't effect your relationship with Damon or me for that matter."

_This is bad, _he thought. _This is seriously bad. _"Whatever it is I can assure you that nothing can change the way I think or feel about Damon and you. Please Mother, tell me what's bothering you."

"Alright my dear son. But first I have to share you a quick story for you to understand this next memory."

Stefan sat down, criss-cross on the floor, eyes full attentive at her. She smile and did the same.

"When I was young, when I didn't know your father yet I work at a dancing/ bar place-what you guys call now a burlesque bar. I work there with a friend, her name was Eve Roux de Petit. She was the most beautiful women ever to set foot on the world-and I'm not exaggerating.

Everyone adore her and she was a great young lady 22 actually I was barely 18 at the time. One day, the same day I meet your father, Eve met this lovely boy is name ironically is Damon.

They were in love, both of them and dream of one day be wed. A shame that it didn't last though."

"Why not? if you said that they loved each other."

"Well one night Damon didn't come to the bar perhaps working late. So Eve when home herself at night around 2 in the morning. There where four men that night, drunk as ever and well Eve was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Fortunately nothing happen because unexpectedly Damon appeared. He save her. One of the drunken man wanted to-well he wanted a night with Eve by force so he was furious Damon got in the way.

Few months later Eve had a child, a healthy baby boy of Damon's. Then one night that same man, fill with anger and revenge set out and kill Damon. He tried to do the same with Eve and her child but she took off running into the night.

Later she appeared at my doorstep wet by the rain and bloody holding protectively a little bungle on her arms, I was already married to your father and then she told me to take care of her baby, tell him about her when he's old enough and she ran away.

That was the last time I've seen my best friend."

"So what that has to do with Damon?"

She stood up and once again mist appeared before her, "See for yourself."

Stefan stood and no longer afraid of the mist, step into it gracefully.

*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*VD*

Stefan landed on a rainy night. He looks around and realizing he was in front of his home though perhaps earlier then he was born since it was a different color than he remembers it.

Then out of the darkness of the woods a young women came running toward the doors. She was wearing a light blue dress, drench by the rain and as well her midnight long hair.

She ran to the door and knock furiously at it, glazing contently behind her as if something was about to sprang out of the darkness and consume her. The door open revealing his mother at a young age, holding her coat tightly around herself.

Stefan jogs closer to the scene.

"Eve! What happen? Eve are you alright!"

"Gemma! Gemma you have to help me, " her voice was soft as silk even though she was talking at a fast and scared pace. "He's coming, Gemma. He's coming I have to protect my child."

"Who's coming Eve? Eve what has happened? Where is Damon?"

Eve's lower lip quivered, tears slip her lashes and falls at the blanket in her arms. "Damon is dead, Gemma. He killed him! And he's coming to kill us too! I have to go. Gemma."

"Yes Eve what is it? Who is after you?."

Eve hugs her and kissed her forehead, "Gemma I ask thee a favor. Can you please protect, care and love my child as if it was yours?"

Gemma stared at her and shook her head, "Eve I don't understand."

"Just promise me you will love him and care for him, and protect my child as he was your own child flesh and blood."

Gemma hugs her once more, "I will defend him with every fiber of my being. I will love and cherish him as he was my own, I promise sister."

Eve smiles at her. Her smile was the most beautiful one Stefan has ever seen. However it also made him tremble.

The smile was too familiar to him.

"Thank you Gemma, my sister. I will never forget this. Here, I pass to you the pride and joy of my life."

Eve pass the little bungle to Gemma, she took the child in her arms and uncover his face. Stefan leads closer for a better look. The child was asleep, his hair just like his mothers midnight black, even more black than his mothers dark brown hair.

Gemma turns back to Eve who gently touches her baby for the last time and kiss his forehead. "I love you my sweet baby," she whispered carelessly touching his head. She turns to leave, as she was half way down the stairs Gemma calls to her.

"Eve! What do I say to Giuseppe?"

Eve didn't turn back, she didn't answer right away then after a few seconds she said, "Don't fret, sister. He will accept him, I'm make sure of it."

Gemma stared at her friend's back and nods then snap her head up again. "Eve what is the child's name?"

This time Eve turns back and smiles, "He's name is his fathers. Take good care of him, Gemma. Love little Damon for me." Then she ran and disappear into the night.

"Eve! Eve wait!"

It was to late, the young women was gone.

Gemma stares at her figure to where it disappeared to and close the door softly behind her. Stefan found himself inside with her and the child. Gemma smiles at the child, "Hello little Damon," she whispered to him. The child stirred and open his eyes.

Stefan gasps, hands clap his mouth and tears slip from his eyes, the child's-no, little Damon's eyes were crystal blue that seem to shine more by the lighting that it look like two big sapphires orbs.

Stefan can identify those eyes from anywhere. This child, the child of Eve Roux de Petit was Damon- _his_ older brother.

The scene change and once again he was facing his mother's back inside of his memory room. "That night Giuseppe came and accepted the boy. He didn't like him, I saw, but accepted him enough to call him his own in public and give him his last name as a Salvatore.

I never told Damon about his heritage, I didn't want to ruin the love he had for me and most importantly to you.

I was a idiot! I should have told him, I should have!"

Stefan stayed quite unable to say what he's feeling because _he_ didn't even know what he was feeling.

He didn't know if he should be sad that Damon wasn't his blood brother, angry at his mother for keeping the secret for so long, or disappointed because the love he feels for the one he calls a brother…could be false.

Gemma turns back to him, eyes fill with tears of despair. "Stefan? Stefan please tell me what you're feeling. Please."

Stefan shook his head his eyes widen and he sighs heavily. "I don't know what to say. I don't know what to feel.

Should I feel anger toward you or sadness that Damon is not my brother. Was the love I have for him even…real?"

Suddenly his mother embrace him tightly, he had a urge to push her way, to scream at her why she kept this from him, from Damon for so long. Making Damon suffer through his childhood, knowing perhaps that his mother or his mother's mother was alive.

His _real _family.

He could have escape his Father's wrath and live happily. Instead his numb being lets her embrace him.

"Honey, Stefan! Don't ever say that! This is what I wanted to prevent! The love you have for Damon is strong, I doesn't matter that he's not your blood relative, he is still your older brother and he loves you truly.

Just as much as you love him. The bond between you two is strong, even through all these years you've been in bad terms-that bond is still there…and it still will be."

"Why show me this? What is the purpose of this?" he whispered angrily.

Gemma sense his dark energy and took a step back. "Because Stefan, I feel that these are the most important things you have to know before you return.

There's so much secret that he has…but I'm giving you the ones that will help him and yourself in the near future.

Before I allow you to go back…there is just one more thing you have to know."

"What is that?"

"Do you even wonder why Giuseppe accepted a child that unexpectedly arrives and that isn't his?"

Stefan pause, that thought didn't cross his mind.

"Yeah, but I'm not understanding. Why did he even accepted Damon?"

"Because remember what Eve said?"

_Don't fret, sister. He will accept him, I'm make sure of it._

"Yes I do."

"How do you suppose she did it?"

Stefan shrugs, not really caring to but much thought into it.

Gemma places a hand on Stefan shoulders and smiles a sad smile.

"Right before any of that happened Eve told me her valuable secret."

Stefan stared at her, waiting for her to finish."Stefan…Eve…Eve was a pure-blood witch.

One of the most rarest witches you can ever find."

"Wait…Eve is a witch… does that mean?"

Gemma nods, "That's exactly that it means Stefan."

_Ohhhhh, crap!_

**That's it sorry its short, I'll make it up to you guys. Please review in let me know what you think.**

**Next one is gonna be more about Damon…stay tune. **


	6. Let's get started

**Hello everyone so sorry I have not updated this story in the longest time! But here I am once again. **

**Now on with the story.**

**Again so sorry!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously on Living in Darkness~<strong>_

_Caroline sighs too, she too share the same feelings as Bonnie. Even though he was a jerk to her and used her before; _

_over time she started to forgive him and worry about him. He save her countless of times lately and its only fair she did the same._

_"What did Klaus said exactly? Something about breaking his spirit and crushing him and having this friend that can help him?"_

_Bonnie though about it for a minute, "Yeah he did. Wait I have a idea."_

_Both girls look up to their witch friend, "What?"_

_"Okay if his friend is known to have good torturing ideas or reputation in that then he must be well known everywhere to the vampire/mystical world, right? _

_So we can asks other mystical creatures about a guy like this._

_And we can start with the vampire with the most experience."_

_"Elijah." they said together._

* * *

><p><em>"Yeah, but I'm not understanding. Why did he even accepted Damon?"<em>

_"Because remember what Eve said?"_

_Don't fret, sister. He will accept him, I'm make sure of it._

_"Yes I do."_

_"How do you suppose she did it?"_

_Stefan shrugs, not really caring to but much thought into it._

_Gemma places a hand on Stefan shoulders and smiles a sad smile._

_"Right before any of that happened Eve told me her valuable secret."_

_Stefan stared at her, waiting for her to finish. "Stefan…Eve…Eve was a pure-blood witch._

_One of the most rarest witches you can ever find."_

_"Wait…Eve is a witch… does that mean?"_

_Gemma nods, "That's exactly that it means Stefan."_

_Ohhhhh, crap!_

* * *

><p>The door burst open jolting Damon up. He growls at the sudden movement and rolls on this back only to bolt up and gasp. There was a chuckle in the air as footstep approach him. "My, my Salvatore. Looks like you've been in hell."<p>

Damon snickers angrily, "Trust me I had worse."

"Oh I don't doubt it either," replied Klaus. "Though I believe this little chapter will be a lot worse that your loathsome childhood."

Klaus walks next to the wounded vampire, gets him by the arms and halts him upward. Damon struggles against is betraying limps from falling down.

He closes his eyes for a minute, trying to move at least his arms in his own accord. Suddenly a object was push into his hand and he opens his eyes to look at the new strange feeling. "Drink, Salvatore."

Damon stared at the alien bottle and lift it up to his nose, smelling the substance first. "Its blood. Nothing special about it. No add in, just O positive blood."

He gives a look to the other crazy vamp before chugging down a mouth full.

The rich sweetness explodes in his mouth. A mixture of sweet and sour with the sweetness of honey slides down his throat.

Instantly he began to feel better, his strength and energy slowly returning to him. He open his crystal blue eyes, satisfied with the blood, and turns to Klaus.

"Why would you feed me blood? Don't you want me dead?"

"Well I don't want you dead just yet. I still need your alive...for a while longer."

Damon huffs, "Of course you do, Mr. I'm-gonna- torture-you -till-your -stuck -in-a-metal-hospital."

Klaus chuckles and grabs the bottle back and place it on the ground.

"In a way that is the general idea." He steps back to the door and turns over his shoulder. "Well? You coming?"

Damon frowns.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I have someone in Mystic Falls to receive your bit of torture. How about Alaric? Or perhaps Caroline, or better yet Stefan."

Damon hiss at him, "Don't you dare touch a single hair on any of them!"

"Then come." Damon glared murderously at Klaus but follows the vampire out of the small room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Mystic Falls: Alaric~<strong>_

The next morning Alaric open the door into the Grill. He walk to his usual spot in the bar.

"I'll have the usual." he murmured to the bar tender. He nodded and gave him a cup of bourdon. Alaric sighs and grabs the cup, drinking it al the way to the bottom before settling it back on the table. He stared at the empty glass cup and snickers.

Oh, how he wish Damon was here. Even though he can be insufferable company, in the end, he was a _good_ insufferable company. Alaric has grown use to his schemes, and snarky remarks, his humor and even his sudden mood swings. Once, Alaric commented at him that he was like a women in her period with sudden mood swings.

_He snorts and said, "Ric if I was in a monthly bleeding fiasco, you'll probably see a line of hungry vampires up my ass. _

_And I don't have mood swings...I'm just a bit short tempered."_

_It was Alaric's turn to snort, "A bit? How is a "bit" compared to a murderous rampage, insufferable attitude to everyone, and basically vamp out at anyone or anything without thinking about it first, a little bit?"_

_Damon mumm's as he stared at the ceiling, "Let's just say when I was human I had temper...guess that amplified too when I was changed into a vamp."_

_"You know, of all the things I should be scared about you...I think the one that wins is your temper."_

_Damon smirks and picks up his cup, "And it should be." He said and took a gulp of his bourdon. _

Alaric chuckles at the memory. "Laughing by yourself it usually not a good sign." said someone behind him. At first he thought it was Damon so when he turns around enthusiastically with the idea, he was disappointed it was only Elijah.

"You hang around in a place full of humans? That's pretty weird for a original vampire, don't you think?"

Elijah smiles and sits next to Alaric, right in Damon's spot. "So why are you here?" he asks. Alaric shrugs, "Dunno. Getting a drink, forgetting problems for a second, get drunk and maybe get laid but probably not."

"Sound something Damon would do."

Alaric continue to stare at the many drinks collected on the selves, anywhere but the vampire.

"You miss his company. Understandable really, I've heard you two where almost like brothers, sort off."

"Sort off." Alaric agreed.

Elijah nods and kept quiet. Alaric dose off, thinking of what Klaus said before leaving with his friend. Something about breaking his spirit with torture? Having someone with torture him?

"Elijah you've been around for thousand of years...have you met someone with a reputation of, I don't know, with torturing techniques?"

Elijah stared off through the bar, looking at everyone. "You see Alaric, us vampires usually don't stay in the same area with the other. We like to be dominate, like lions defending their pride lands, but in that act we also learn more about the other.

I've meet a few people with that description...that was hundreds of years from today. However we just don't hang out together like humans do. Some actually do but that was in the 1850's and with a few I lost my connection and that Klaus had me lock up in a coffin for two thousand years."

Alaric turns to the vampire, "So do you know anyone?"

"Three people. Come, Ric. I believe we have some searching to do."

Alaric was startled by him calling him Ric... something his friend would always do but follows the vampire out the bar.

Three stools down from where they sat, stood a man at the bar. "Bourdon, please." he said to the bartender. He smirks as he receive his cup and glaze at the entrance where Alaric and Elijah went through.

"I'm sorry but you're not from around here...what is your name?" the bartender ask. The stranger looks at him, "I'm just visiting a couple of friends." He leans closer to him, pupils narrow once then turning normal, compelling the man. "And you didn't see me here...go back to your work, mortal."

The bartender nods and heads back to his station, Jez turns back to look at the humans before smirking and walks out of the Grill.

* * *

><p><strong>~Mystic Falls: Girls~<strong>

"Now where is Elijah? We need to ask him." said Bonnie staring out the window. "Dunno. Stefan is looking a bit better today" Caroline commented feeling Stefan's forehead for temperature. Crazy even when you're dead, you still have to keep a certain temperature.

"You'll called?" said a voice from behind them. Caroline quickly in inhuman speed turns toward the door, crouch in a defense position, Bonnie turns as well and Elena gets up from her seat. The girls mild relax as they realize it was just Elijah and Alaric.

"Elijah? We need you're help."

"I now exactly why. Alaric hear has the same opinion."

Alaric nods, "Unless you're opinion is different, I think Elijah can help up find Damon by finding out one of the most torturous vampire that he knows and good enough he knows three."

Elena nods and sits by Stefan's side, "Yup that is our plan. So Elijah who are these vampires?"

Elijah began pacing the floor, remembering his encounters with those vampires. "Well I know one named Kalu about three hundred years ago. Another named Asher then his older brother Jez."

"So which one is it?"

Elijah shrugs, "Could be either of them or none at all. But first we must locate them before we do anything else."

Alaric nod in agreement, "Alright how old are the brothers?"

"If I remember correctly I believe they died in 1604."

"Ahh," Alaric nods. "We're dealing with super powerful old vampires."

Elijah chuckles, "Afraid so. Though I have a feeling that perhaps the brothers are the ones who would know my brother, Klaus."

Elena frowns, "What makes you think that?"

"Because I remember Niklaus being friends with Jez as well me being friends with Asher."

"So," Bonnie pointed out, "You know where Asher is?"

"I believe so, yes."

Caroline slowly smiles, "Then we can go to Asher and asks where is Jez and from their we'll find Klaus!"

Elijah gave her a approval look, "Hard part about that, young Caroline. Is _finding_ Asher and _making_ him tell us."

"Then let's go find him!" Elena chirps. The others nod, and Elijah smirks. "Good let's start, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for today, so sorry I haven't updated! I will try to update more frequently (I know I made that promise before: but I'm trying!)<strong>

**Review though!**


End file.
